onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Novan Galaxy
Nevron the Immortal could easily be among the greatest threats to the Omniverse. Its a long stage plan but i hope to unify all the people who used to be villians together as a unified force to try to prevent his Omniverse from connecting to this one in his insane Power grab. The Thing that makes Nevron different from other conquers is that he has no reason to want to rule he just wants the all omniverses to burn, he enjoys the destruction and the only reason the other omniverse fights for him is because they would rather him destroy other omniverses then destroying them. [[User Talk:Freeman23|'Freeman23'freeman]]23 Thats fine but Nevron the Immortal cannot be super powerful that he can be killed and then comes back constantly he has to be able to die permanntly. 22:14, April 16, 2014 (UTC) he will don't worry but currently he is that powerful the only way to stop him is to go back in time and kill him before he gains these powers. Maybe even when he was really young. That way he would be easy to kill. Except they would need to be in the Omniverse he from otherwise they would go back in time for nothing. [[User Talk:Freeman23|'Freeman23'freeman]]23 To kill him we have to go back in time? Sam if I was to shoot him right here and right now he has to be able to die, and not return. And for Omniverse meaning made up of different universes, that would mean that each universe has its own rules, and a single person from a different universe means they are bound by the at universes rules even if they are not from it. A threat to the Omniverse is virtually impossible when your dealing with the laws of reality because Sarci is from the dark wherever, he can't just come to a new universe and override its own set of reality laws, he still has to abide by them, and that means he loses his every advantage from leaving his own universe to go to another because his technology shouldn't be able to overcome a new universe the momnet he enters it, and a threat to the entire omniverse is god moding. 11:24, April 17, 2014 (UTC) For what i am about to say i am already preparing to ban myself for a day for but you should know that your Taiidan Species and the UGI come pretty damn close to god moding. There have been pages i have created that do not include the Taiidans yet they are almost always in some contact with them. I haven't said anything before but maybe now is better than never. I am sorry. [[User Talk:Freeman23|'Freeman23']]freeman23 I have backed up the articles that i removed so if you want them back give the order otherwise i will find another place to put them. [[User Talk:Freeman23|'Freeman23']]freeman23 O did i forget to mention New Taiidan broke the planet sizes agreement, no planet may be larger than 30,000 miles. [[User Talk:Freeman23|'Freeman23']]freeman23